The First Raindrop
by MakorraLove97
Summary: Now living on the Surface with Zelda, Link is exposed to things he has never seen before. With living in the sky on Skyloft for most of his life, he hasn't seen certain things that people on the Surface have seen. When a storm occurs down on the Surface, Link is uneasy and strange, but can Zelda show him how to have fun and not be scared of the unknown? -Includes: *Friendship.*


**Hi there everybody, so this is a one-shot I decided to write on The Legend of Zelda (based on Skyward Sword). I hope you like it! :) I wanted to write a short, funny, like, cute one-shot so please enjoy! :)**

**Reviews would be much appreciated it :) Thank you! **_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

* * *

"_The First Raindrop"_

**. . .**

The sky is a dark grey color; grey and black clouds covering the sky, hiding the sun. There is a small breeze from the wind; keeping the air chilly and crisp.

The loud, cracking sound of thunder makes all the Kikwis run and hide. It could be quiet for one minute, but then the sound of the thunder comes and the Kikwis all run off, hiding from the mysterious sound coming from the sky.

Never has the Surface heard this sound; the Kikwis and other creatures on the Surface were scared. Maybe in a past life this sound existed and was heard, but this generation had no clue what this sound was.

Only two people know of this sound: The Aged Impa and Zelda.

Three days. It has been three days total since Link has defeated Demise and brought peace back to the Surface. It has been three days since Link and Zelda decided to live down on the Surface instead of living at Skyloft. Then it has also been three days since Link and Zelda have gotten officially together.

Both, Link and Zelda have been living with the Aged Impa in the Sealed Temple. Of course, the Old Woman gives the couple privacy, but she does watch over them, even though she fairly knows the two do not need any protection; they could take care of themselves just fine.

It's early afternoon and Impa decided to take a nap, ignoring the sound of the thunder.

Meanwhile, Zelda is cleaning up the inside of the Temple while Link stared out the open door. He has been staring out the door, staring at the sky for the past few hours now.

Link narrows his eyes at the sky and tightly holds onto his sword. Every time the thunder would make a loud sound, Link would jump and get into his fighting stance, ready to attack.

_BOOM!_

The thunder goes. Link, again, jumps at the sound. He finally jumps outside the Temple and starts swinging his sword at the air. A pout forms on his lips as he sees he is only hitting the air with his sword.

Zelda rolls her ocean blue eyes and shakes her head. "Link, what are you doing?"

Link, however, doesn't hear her and he just stares up at the sky; he stares up at the grey clouds.

Zelda places her hands on her hips, "Link!"

Link turns around and raises an eyebrow. It's clear that he doesn't have his full attention to the girl who is talking to him. His eyes keep wandering around, but he manages to say to Zelda, "Huh? Oh, yeah? What's up Zel?"

"What's with you today? You're acting all weird and strange." Zelda says as she puts the bucket of water down on the floor and walks over to Link.

"I'm fine," Link says as he scratches the top of his head and lets out a sigh, "it's just that I wonder if Skyloft is okay."

"Why wouldn't Skyloft be okay?" Zelda asks, confused.

"The clouds are dark, the grass is dull, this noise is so mysterious and loud and-" Before Link could continue: _BOOM_; another sound from the thunder.

The thunder makes Link jump once again, but he slips when he tries to swing his sword at the air again, and falls face first to the ground.

Zelda giggles and shakes her head, "Link, it's just thunder."

"It's just what?" Link asks as he rubs the side of his face and stands up slowly.

"Thunder. Thun-der." Zelda says with a small laugh, "It's nothing big. Thunder is just that loud booming sound and lightning is that flash of light you keep seeing and once it's here, it's already gone."

Link looks at Zelda with a blank expression and then he looks up at the sky once more. He turns his head, looking around as sees from a distance of that flash of light Zelda was just telling him about.

"So . . . it's not a threat?" Link asks as he turns back to look at the blonde.

She smiles at him and shakes her head, "Not at all . . ._unless_ . . ." she trails off with a small giggle and a grin on her lips.

"Unless what, Zel?" Link asks with a raised eyebrow and curious look.

"Unless, perhaps, you get hit by lightning . . ." Zelda begins, but when she sees Link's blue eyes widen and a shocked look on his face, she shakes her head, trying to hold back her laughter, "I'm just joking, Link. Well, you _can_ be shocked by lightning, but it's a high chance, don't worry."

Link nods slowly, but looks at Zelda with wide eyes when he realizes she said 'high chance' instead of 'low chance'. "Wait, what?"

"Kidding, Link." Zelda says with a laugh.

Link rolls his eyes and Zelda folds her arms across her chest and raises an eyebrow, "So, you could fight all those creepy, insane monsters, Scaldera, Moldarach, Koloktos, Tentalus, The Imprisoned, Ghirahim, Demise-"

Link shoots her a glare and cuts her off, "Okay, Zel, I get the point; continue."

Zelda rolls her eyes, but continues, "What I'm trying to say is, you could fight all those people and not be scared, but you're scared of a little lightning and thunder?"

"Hey, I'm not _scared_." Link tries to say, but when Zelda gives him a look showing she isn't buying it, he rolls his eyes and huffs, "Okay, I don't know why I'm scared. I just . . . am, I suppose. Hey, stop acting like you're enjoying this!"

Zelda smiles at him and places her hand gently on his shoulder, "I'm not enjoying it, Link; calm down. Hey, it's normal to be scared. We're designed to usually be scared of things that we don't know of or can't see or understand."

"I guess." Link says with a shrug. He then looks down at his sword that is in his hands and sighs, "Then I guess I don't need this, huh?"

"You can put it away, we're good for now." Zelda says with a smile. "So, Link, what do ya' want to do?"

"Hey, you want to-" Link begins, but stops when a drop of water falls on his nose. Link's eyes widen and he jumps high in the air, clearly surprised.

"What the-!" Link yells, again, swinging his sword in different directions while Zelda stays to the side, a hand over her mouth as she laughs.

He stops for a moment, looking around and seeing that there are no more drops of 'mysterious' water that just came from the sky.

Link has his thinking face on. He's looking around cautiously. He then hears a familiar giggle coming from behind him and he frowns. Slowly, the Hero turns around and faces Zelda who is smiling widely at him.

"What?" The Hero asks, not understanding why she could be laughing at a time like this. Random water just dropped down on them and she is laughing?

"Link," Zelda begins, obviously trying to hold in the rest of her laughter, "It's just rain."

"Rain?" Link questions with a raised eyebrow and curious look.

"It's water that drops from the sky; they're raindrops. You probably never heard of the thunder, lightning, and rain because we lived above the clouds and that stuff didn't happen in Skyloft. Here, on the other hand, Link, is under the clouds." Zelda explains, "You seriously never saw rain before?"

"I've felt water fall on me before during a few of my battles, but I never really paid much attention or focused on that, I guess." Link says with a shrug. He looks up at the grey clouds. So far, no more rain has fallen besides that one raindrop.

"I love the rain." Zelda suddenly says after a few moments of silence. She smiles as she looks up at the clouds as well, "It makes the flowers grow, the grass a bright, beautiful green, and there is always a rainbow once the rain stops."

After staring blankly at Zelda for a moment, he suddenly smiles softly. However, before he could say something, the rain starts to pour down on the two of them.

Link gasps and Zelda giggles. She twirls around, her pink dress that goes slightly under her knee, starts to get wet. The grass that Zelda is standing on begins to get muddy, which makes her brown boots get dirty, but she doesn't care.

Link watches her twirl around in circles, admiring the rain. He smiles, also not even caring anymore that the rain is now soaking him and his green tunic.

The Hero slowly makes his way over to Zelda and bows slightly, "Care to dance?"

Zelda grins at him and nods her head. "I would love to."

Link grabs her hand and he starts spinning her around. The rain softly hits them and soaks them, but neither care.

Link and Zelda are having so much fun. They both are chasing each other, playing games out in the rain, laughing, dancing, and just spending time together; enjoying the rain as it softly hits them.

**. . .**

After spending an hour in the rain, Link has completely forgotten about being scared or not liking the rain.

He has been having so much fun with Zelda, he almost completely forgot that it was still raining at all. The thunder and lightning are still going on, but not as much. The rain is still pouring, but there is less lightning and the thunder began to get quieter, but not by much.

Both, Link and Zelda, are lying on the wet grass, staring up at the sky as the raindrops fall down from the clouds.

They are holding hands as they both lie on their backs. Smiles are on both of their faces and truthfully, they couldn't be any happier.

Suddenly, though, the Aged Impa walks over to the door of the Temple and calls out to them, "It's getting late and you both are going to catch a cold. Come back inside."

Zelda and Link both roll their eyes, but they listen to the Old Woman. They both slowly stand up and begin walking back to the Temple.

Link turns to Zelda with a smile, "Thank you for getting me to enjoy the rain."

Zelda rolls her crystal blue eyes and shakes her head, "No need to thank me, Link, it was fun watching you go crazy over the rain anyways."

Link chuckles and shakes his head at the blonde, "Oh, thanks, Zel."

She winks at him and grins, "Anytime, Hero."

Then with that, Link and Zelda head inside the Temple and straight to sleep as the rain continues to pour and the sound of the thunder continues to make noises.

**. . .**

The next day Link and Zelda are lying on the damp, green grass. Zelda is curled up beside Link, her head lying on his chest with her hand resting on his stomach. He has his arm around her as he stares up at the sky.

The sky is a light, baby blue color as the white clouds move slowly. In front of them, a large, colorful rainbow is in the sky. It looks so beautiful. It was the same beautiful rainbow Zelda was telling him about the previous night.

Zelda smiles, "Isn't everything so peaceful and beautiful after it rains, Link?"

Link nods his head slowly, "It is."

Zelda continues to stare up at the sky, her eyes sparkling. She looks beautiful.

Link grins and kisses the top of Zelda's head, "I love you, Zel."

Zelda smiles up at him and kisses his lips softly, "I love you too, Link."

The Hero then looks back up at the sky and sighs. He does think the rainbow and everything was nice and peaceful when the rain was over, but after he felt that first raindrop last night, he suddenly misses the rain.

He had so much fun with Zelda in the rain and it was so nice. The rain was cold on his skin, but for some reason, he enjoyed being out in the rain.

Suddenly, both of them sneeze at the same time and a cough escapes both of their lips. They then both hear a chuckle coming from behind them.

The Aged Impa is standing there behind them, shaking her head, "I told you that you both will catch a cold in that rain. Children these days . . ." The Old Woman begins to mumble to herself as she walks off, still shaking her head.

Link and Zelda both share a laugh, but Link still thinks about the rain.

Even though they did end up catching a cold, it was worth it. The Hero had so much fun in the rain with Zelda and he wouldn't trade that for the world ever.

He smiles to himself, thinking of what they did in the rain. The only thing Link could think of now was that, one, he really can't wait until the next time it rains and, second, he really can't stand being sick.

_**~The End~**_

* * *

**So, what did you think of it? I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thought of it, I would really appreciate it, thanks! :)**

**This was my second fanfic on the Legend of Zelda, so I hope it was good and you enjoyed reading it!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
